


My Perfect Robot

by Denys_creations



Category: Toy Boy (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Muteness, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denys_creations/pseuds/Denys_creations
Summary: What happened with Jairo and Andrea after the end of the show.  Spoiler: Cuteness overload
Relationships: Jairo/Andrea Medina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	My Perfect Robot

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so mistakes will probably happen.  
> I recently watched the show on Netflix and fell in love with how cute (and hot) Jairo and Andrea are together.  
> Sadly, not a lot of fanfiction on the topic... and I decided to create it myself!  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> P.S. this work might be extended, I am not sure yet... Let me know if you would like so and also if you have any idea for the plot :)

Andrea took a deep breath and smiled slightly. After all those years, all the pain and suffering had ended. He felt ‘free’ for the first time since that awful, awful day, 7 years ago. He knew that the trauma is still present and he needs to work on recovering mentally… and that was ok, because he was finally able to move forward, as the monsters from his own personal nightmare were finally gone. Now he can finally begin to live his life. 

Suddenly he felt the hand hugging him, squeezing slightly and a gentle kiss being placed on his hair. He looked up and smiled at Jairo. They were enjoying a quiet evening at their penthouse, watching one of his favourite Japanese anime. They were both sitting on the floor, legs stretched and backs propped on the couch. At least Jairo was, as Andrea was mostly smushed next to him, Jairo’s strong arm was cradling him to his body so tight but gentle at the same time, making him feel incredibly loved and protected. He always felt protected with Jairo, from the first time that he laid eyes on him, after those other boys had attacked him on the beach and Jairo had found and saved him. 

His head was resting on Jairo’s shoulder and from here he was able to smell his incredible scent, slightly of his perfume but mostly it was just … just Jairo and it was Andrea’s favourite scent in the whole world. Sometimes when he had panic attacks, or was not feeling well for some or other reason, he would just press his nose to Jairos neck and would breath him in for hours and hours. Sometimes when Jairo was not home he would wear his sweaters, just so he could breath in that amazing scent. 

-‘ _You ok?_ ’ - signed Jairo when Andrea's eyes looked at him. He smiled wider and nodded. 

-‘ _Yes, I am…I am always good when I’m with you_ ’ - he whispered and it earned him a soft kiss on the lips. They have started kissing recently, after that awful day when Hugo had saved his life and his monster of an uncle was killed. Jairo was always very careful when kissing him, making sure he is not pushing too much and not bringing bad memories to his younger boyfriend’s mind. 

-‘ _I am thinking that I would like to start going to therapy again_ ’ - he explained and waited for Jairos opinion. 

Jairo looked at him seriously and gently removed his arm from around Andrea in order to turn around and face him completely. Taking both of Andrea’s arms in his, he kissed each one of them gently and then signed. 

-‘ _I will be there with you every time… if you want_ ’ 

Andrea’s heart hammered wildly in his chest from the determination and protectiveness shining in his boyfriend's eyes. He still can’t believe that somebody so _damaged_ like him was blessed with such an angel like Jairo. He had already done so much for Andrea in the past few months and here it is again, ready to stand by him and support him without questions, without hesitation. 

-‘ _My perfect robot’_ \- whispered the boy half jokingly, half seriously. ‘ _Thank you Jairo, thank you for always being there for me!’_ \- he added seriously. 

-‘ _I am far from perfect’_ \- signed Jairo angrily and looked down with guilt. Andrea knows that he feels incredibly guilty and terrible for taking those money and leaving Andrea, which had led to the coma incident.

They had a long conversation about it and Andrea was not mad at him and didn’t want Jairo to be mad at himself also. Truth is that Jairo might be a _big and tough guy_ but he is very unsure of himself and his worthiness. And after knowing all the facts, Andrea realized that his uncle had played with Jairos mind and his insecurities and had manipulated him… sadly it didn’t help that Jairos friends were also not taking their relationship seriously at the time and taught that Andrea was just using Jairo for the time being and would leave him eventually. Third factor was Jairo’s father, who desperately needed money to fix his boath and in the end Jairo had decided to sacrifice his happiness and agree with the dirty deal. 

Andrea still remembers the way Jairo had cried that night, his soul torn out from guilt and relief that Andrea had forgiven him. Andrea had held him tight for what seemed like hours, while he cried and trembled in his embrace. In that moment, Andrea had promised himself that he would help Jairo learn how amazing and worthy he is. How he is perfect and it didn’t matter that he used to work as a jigulo, or that he stripped for money, or that he couldn’t speak, or that he didn’t have money, or that his own family had disowned him…none of that mattered. What matters is that Jairo is an amazing person, so selfless and so noble, always ready to help those in need, even if it means that he will end up hurting. He was certainly an angel, Andrea is sure of that … his angel!

-‘ _No Jairo...you are perfect to me… only you, nobody else’ -_ he whispered gently but with finality, wanting to express that this is a true fact and it is not up for discussion. 

-‘ _You are perfect to me too…I love you!’_ \- Jairo had signed in response and it was the first time he had said it. 

Andrea had signed it back immediately, with a big smile and tears in his eyes. _‘I love you Jairo… so much!’_ \- he had also added verbally after signing it, as he wanted Jairo to hear it too, because Jairo had told him many times that he loved listening to his voice.

Jairo had the biggest smile ever and his cute diastema from his front teeth was fully showing, making Andrea swoon slightly, as he had always found it so sexy and adorable at the same time. They kissed again, full of passion but very gently and continued holding and whispering lovingly to each other... the movie forgotten for now.


End file.
